Konoha High School: School of Rock
by Amaterasuice
Summary: Juggling bets from friends, school work, athletic sports teams, relationships, family life, and a band just has to be tiring. You may wonder, who would do all of that? Well, just your average Highschool Kid would. Mainly Naruhina
1. The Bet

**I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or any of the songs they sing in this. They all are owned by their respective creators/artist. That is all.**

**I don't particularly know what made me jump on the Konoha High school train, but I guess it's partially due to me not liking pokemon anymore (BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP THOSE STORIES! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT TO ME, AND I HATE IT EVEN MORE IF I DO IT TO THEM).**

**The main pairing: **Naruhina and for awhile, no-sided Sasuhina (reading this chapter will explain).

**The other main pairings (these are shown almost as much as Naruhina): **

Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Shikatema, Suikarin.

**Semi-important Side pairings: **

GaaraxMatsuri, KankuroxSari, Shinoxoc, Leexoc, Chojixoc, and Kibaxoc, KonohamoruxMoegi, UdonxHanabi, and ItachixKurenai.

One more thing, outside of school, Kankuro does NOT wear face paint.

**Now, to the story!**

* * *

"NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" A woman yelled.

Naruto paled, while his friends gave him a look of sympathy. Naruto looked hopefully at them, as he was hoping he wouldn't have to go to the principle alone.

"Sorry man!" Choji exclaimed, as he began running away.

"MAY THE YOUTH BE WITH YOU, MY KIND FELLOW!" Lee exclaimed, as he ran off following Choji. He was much faster though, so Choji was now following him.

"Man you're screwed!" Kiba exclaimed, as he ran after the others, "Guys, wait up!"

"If you come back alive, come to my house after school or detention. We have practice." Kankuro whispered, as he followed everyone else.

Naruto looked hopefully at his last friend, Suigetsu. Suigetsu smirked back.

"Hmm….while you're in detention….I'm going to go flirt with your hot mom! Maybe I'll get lucky tonight. Later!" Suigetsu smirked, as he ran behind them.

Naruto twitched and yelled out with anime eyes and a vein popping out of his head, "ONCE I GET OUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Death threats may get you in more than just detention, dead-last." A smug sounding voice stated tauntingly.

Naruto turned around angrily and saw his ex-best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha was wearing the regular school uniform, with the buttons at the top undone and the collar up.

"Shut up jerk!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke just smirked back and put his hands in his pockets and said, "I heard a new girl is coming soon. I heard she's pretty hot."

Naruto's eyes widened and asked, "Really?"

Sasuke continued to have a smirk on his face and said, "Wanna play a game idiot?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before asking, "What is it?"

Sasuke seemed to have a mischievous smirk on his face and said, "Whoever gets her in bed first, wins."

Naruto glared at him and said, "That's a horrible thing to do. So no I won't."

Sasuke seemed to have a smirk upon his face as he said, "Oh really? The winner gets to make the other one do whatever he wants. Are you sure you don't want to, moron? Or should I call you a frightened little pansy?"

Naruto glared in anger and clenched his fists, "Alright jerk, I'll do it!"

Sasuke seemed to enjoy that and he still had that everlasting cocky smirk on his face, "Okay Uzumaki, we have until the end of the year to do so."

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away before remembering something, "What's her name?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around with a cold-yet-happy expression and said, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto's eyes widened at how cold Sasuke was. Neji was one of Sasuke's best friends now, and yet he just made a bet with Naruto to see who can get her to put out first.

Naruto's eyes widened when he found out he had to go to the principal's office. He ran over there in a hurry.

* * *

**Scene change: Principal Tsunade's office; no one's pov:**

Naruto walked in and saw Shizune, the school nurse in the room. She nervously smiled that awkward smile of hers and said, "Good luck."

Naruto paled and slowly walked to the front of Tsunade's office, which his first gut thought was to run away and never look back. He sighed heavily.

Naruto gulped as he opened the door to Tsunade's office. She glared at him.

"Hey grandma Tsunade…" Naruto greeted nervously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DRAW A PICTURE OF ME NUDE WITH SPRAY PAINT! AND, BY THE WAY, I LOOK MUCH BETTER THAN THAT!" Tsunade screamed angrily at him.

"I'M SORRY GRANNY!" Naruto exclaimed in fright, as the principal started chucking school books at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ALSO, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY DRAWING MY BOOBS BIGGER THAN MY BODY!" Tsunade yelled/asked at the same time.

"I WAS JUST SAYING THEY COULDN'T BE ALL NATURAL!" Naruto yelled back, as he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

Outside the room, Shizune paled. It was awkward silence for awhile and then it happened.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BRAT!" Tsunade screeched angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT RULER? OWWW! DON'T HIT ME WITH IT! SHIZUNE HELP!" Naruto yelled with anime tears streaming down his face, as he ran away from the angry woman who could easily kill him.

'Naruto….sorry. But you screwed yourself over.' Shizune thought as she went back to the hospital part of the highschool.' Shizune thought, as she shook her head as she pitied Naruto.

* * *

**Timeksip: Scene Change: Kankuro's basement: No one's pov.**

"Man, Naruto must be in trouble-le!" Kiba sang.

They all laughed at that. Kankuro shook his head at the idiots he called his friends.

"Okay guys. As we all know, we're deciding to have a band. And well, as much as I hate to admit it, Naruto is the most suited for being the leader." Kankuro stated.

They all gasped and Suigetsu's eyes widened. They all got up and started protesting, except for Choji.

"Shut up! The reason Naruto needs to be the leader is because he's the best singer, he makes friends easily, he USUALLY knows what the right thing to say, and he USUALLY makes the right decisions in serious situations." Kankuro said sternly.

"BUT I'M THE MOST TALENETD!" Suigetsu yelled in protest.

"NU-UH!" Everyone besides Lee, Choji, and Kankuro yelled.

Kankuro sighed, "That may be true, but Naruto gets better every day. Eventually, he will be the best out of all of us. Also Suigetsu, as of now, you're dumber than a rock."

Suigetsu sat down and crossed his arms in irritation, but he knew it was true that he was the dumbest one there. Naruto ran through the door, with bruises all over his body.

"I can't freaking believe that you guys bailed on me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Whatever." Suigetsu and Kiba replied with indifference.

"Sorry man." Choji apologized sincerely.

"I'M SORRY! THAT WAS SO UNYOUTHFUL OF ME! FOR THAT I WILL RUN FIFTY-" Lee was cut off by Kankuro's hand.

"Lee, it's fine." Kankuro said to him, before turning to Naruto, "We decided to make you the leader of the group. Do you love us again now?"

Naruto froze and then jumped in the air out of happiness, "I love you guys!"

Naruto pounced on them all in happiness. They all laughed at the idiototic friend they have.

"So, wait, what are our roles in the band?" Naruto asked curiously.

They all stopped to think about it. Lee stood up cheerfully and yelled, "I CAN DO THE KEYBOARD! YOSH!"

Kankuro and Naruto smiled and said, "That's great!"

Choji stood up and said, "I can do the drums."

Kankuro thought about it for a moment, "We need two drummers. I will be the other one."

Kiba stood up and nearly shouted, "I can play electric guitar!"

Suigetsu stood up and yelled, "Me 2!"

"Okay, you two can do that. Also, you two are the second best singers in the group, you two may have to sing at the same time another verse that Naruto doesn't sing. The rest of us will be all backup singers."

"Sounds good to me!" Suigetsu and Kiba yelled.

"I can do guitar and be main singer." Naruto said.

"Also, you're the leader, remember?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Time skip: Scene change: Sasuke's bedroom; Sasuke's p.o.v:**

_I wouldn't say I was a bad person really. I just like to have fun sometimes. And who doesn't like that?_

Sasuke looked at his alarm clock to see what time it was. He sighed at how early it was now.

_Four in the morning. Again. And I'm up all because of Sai._

Sasuke heard another scream of pleasure from Sai's room and glared at nothing in particular. He heard a beep go off on his phone. Sasuke read it over and scowled.

_From: Gaara_

_To Sasuke:_

_Do you even like that Hinata girl at all?_

Sasuke scowled as he remembered he told Gaara about the bet. Everyone else besides Naruto would be too risky to tell. Sasuke began to text back.

_To Gaara:_

_From Sasuke:_

_Never met her, so no. Also, we both know I only do this to get laid and have a little fun._

Sasuke turned his phone off because he knew Gaara would give him a lecture. Sasuke leaned back down on his bed with a smirk.

_No, I'm definitely not a bad person. It's just fun to have fun._

* * *

**Scene change; same time: Naruto's house: Naruto's pov**

Naruto rolled over yet again in bed as he was trying to go to sleep. His orange covers were being thrashed around.

He has just begun to realize how stupid he was for accepting his bet. And now the guilt wouldn't leave him alone.

_I can't believe I agreed to this. It's against everything I've been taught….well, not from grandpa Jiraiya….and maybe not grandma Mei either.. But my parents, Uncle Nagato, and Aunt Tsunade wouldn't approve._

_I secretly hope that girl will not do this…..and that way I can't be humiliated by saying I backed out._

Naruto rolled over and looked at the posters of various musicians around his room trying to go to sleep.

_I hope I don't hurt her._

* * *

**How was it?**

**Just to give you an understanding, Jiraiya and Mei are NOT Naruto's grandparents. They are his god parents, well, Jiraiya is. He just married Mei.**

**Tsunade is Naruto's 2****nd**** cousin. **

**The chapter will be probably longer than this one from now on.**

**Review and tell me what you think! It will make me update faster.**


	2. Sasuke Meets the Know It All

**Three reviews so far? Thank you! **

**But um…..can I have a few more? Like, five for this chapter?**

**I mean, I will update either way, but I probably won't update as fast. And I know some of you want to see the drama and stuff.**

**By the way, SASUKE IS NOT THE BULLY/BAD GUY IN THIS! Someone pmed me angry that they thought he was. No he isn't. It's just starting out with a rough start.**

**Anyway, I shall continue now!**

* * *

A pink-haired, emerald eyed girl pushed her glasses back against her face. She wore the school uniform, had everything so neatly, and was waiting for class to start. As usual, she was thirty minutes early.

She looked up from her Twilight book and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw the most popular guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha walk in. She looked back down at her book and continued reading (or tried to).

'Calm down Sakura. Calm down. He won't even pay attention to me, so there isn't a reason to be so nervous and shy.' Sakura reassured to herself.

'**What the crap are you talking about! JUMP HIM GIRL!' Her inner screamed.**

'No, I will not. This is Sasuke we're talking about, the school playboy. He's slept with more than ninety-nine percent of the girls in this school. I will not be used.' Sakura snapped in her mind.

'**You're no fun.' Inner Sakura pouted.**

"Twilight? Really?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura quickly looked up and saw the popular boy over her head. She nearly choked on her own spit.

"Yea-yeah." Sakura stammered nervously, with a slight pink blush on her face.

Sasuke noticed, but he decided not to comment on the blush and said, "The book is poorly written and those "vampires" and those "werewolves" aren't even real vampires or werewolves."

Sakura glared and suddenly got defensive, "No it isn't! And they are vampires and werewolves! Just not the stereotypes ones!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but smirked nonetheless and said, "There are no such things as "stereotype vampires or werewolves", they either can't stand sunlight or they're glow in the sun, wannabe vampires. And don't even get me started on the werewolves."

Sakura glared and yelled, "Arrogant jerk! You're just jealous that….that.." Sakura seemed to be having trouble finishing her sentence.

Sasuke smirked deeper and asked, "Need a dictionary? Or do you need me to help you out with your sentence?"

Sasuke didn't see it coming; Sakura punched him straight in the gut. He winced, but his eyes widened more in shock than in pain. She stood up and took her book with her, and walked outside the room.

* * *

**Same time: Sasuke's point of view:**

_I can't believe it. I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT! A GIRL, NOT JUST ANY GIRL, A NERDY GIRL PUNCHED ME IN THE GUT!_

_Okay Sasuke, calm yourself. It's really not that big of a deal. So what if a girl hit me? She's probably a lesbian or something._

He then remembered the blush she had from earlier, and he scowled.

_Okay, she found me attractive. She's not a lesbian. So why did she hit me?_

He glared at nothing in particular as he tried to figure out just what the heck happened here.

* * *

**Scene change: No one's point of view:**

_Take my hand,_

_We're halfway there,_

_Ooo-ooh!_

_Livin' on a prayer!_

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock sang Kiba's stupid voice to tell him yet again, it was time to go to school. He slowly got up and walked (oops, sorry, dragged) his body to the bathroom.

'I really got to find out how to change it from Kiba's singing….stupid secret wasy to change the ringtone..' Naruto ranted in his head.

He still had is eyes squinted and was walking extremely slow, unlike his usual self. His phone started vibrating and he glared at it. He picked it up and looked at the chatroom.

Suigetsu Hozuki: Wake up retards! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!

Naruto glared and began typing back with the speed as any other teenager, inhumanly fast.

Naruto Uzumaki: Who freaking cares? IT'S TOO EARLY!-_-

Lee Rock: Naruto is in a unyouthful mood today.

Naruto glared at his phone and just chucked it inside his backpack. He got everything ready and walked out of the door.

As he began walking down the street to get to school he stopped.

'Screw it. I'm ditching school.' Naruto thought as he walked the other direction.

* * *

**Timeskip: 11:00: Scene Change: Lunch: No one's point of view:**

Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Choji all sat at the lunch table while Kankuro walked up to them. He sat down and asked, "Where's Naruto today?"

Lee started to tear up and yelled, "OUR YOUTHFUL COMPANION HAS BEEN EATEN AWAY BY UNYOUTHFULNESS!"

"SHUT UP LEE!" Everyone in the lunch room screamed at him.

Lee sat down with tears in his eyes as he muttered about how unyouthful everyone was today.

"We think he ditched." Choji replied to Kankuro.

Kankuro sighed.

'Naruto, what's wrong with you today?' Kankuro thought in worry.

* * *

**Scene change: No one's point of view:**

Naruto was sitting at the park as he looked at the birds flying around. He stared at the sky in boredom.

'Why am I feeling so bad about today? ….What's so bad about July fourteenth.' Naruto thought with longing.

Then, it clicked. He remembered. It was the day he met Sasuke. It all came back to him like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback: eight years ago:**

_An eight year old Naruto was once again sitting alone, crying about him being bullied. He always got on this swing, as it was the only one where no one would come to, as he didn't want anyone to see him cry._

"_Hey, what's wrong with you?" A quiet voice asked._

_Naruto quickly turned his head and saw a boy with spiky black hair looking at him with a small smile. Naruto quickly wiped his face to dry his tears._

"_Not-nothing." Naruto stammered quietly._

_Sasuke frowned at that and asked, "Than why are you crying?"_

_Well, that stumped Naruto there. Naruto took a few minutes to think it over._

"_Well, while you're thinking of an answer, you can come play pokemon with me! I just got soulsilver! And you can have my heartgold, I like Lugia better!" Sasuke exclaimed, before grabbing Naruto's hand and running a certain direction. _

**End of Flash back:**

Naruto smiled at the memory. Sasuke and he were so different back than, as they both had fun with their games. Sasuke with his Totodile and Naruto with his Cyndaquil, and in the end it was Lugia versus Hooh.

'But, at seventh grade, Sasuke became different…' Naruto thought with glossy eyes.

* * *

**Time skip: After school: Scene change: No one's point of view:**

"AND THEN HE'S LIKE, THEY AREN'T REAL VAMPIRES! HE SAID IT IN SUCH A DEVA LIKE VOICE THAT I THOUGHT FOR A SECOND HE WAS GOING TO SNAP HIS FINGERS IN A Z-FORMATION!" Sakura ranted angrily.

They all sighed at their friend's. They all knew how annoying the Uchiha was, while some had more experience than others.

Temari was the first girl Sasuke ever dated, or "did it" with. But she was the one to break his heart, unlike the others. It was when Sasuke was in eighth grade and she was in tenth.

Ino was the next of girl in this group, to be his girlfriend. She was the girl that the two had various things in common with; they also had sex. But unlike most people, it ended mutually. They are still friends, oddly enough. Even though their personalities clash.

Tenten dated Sasuke for one week, she had it with his personality and only let him get to second base. She was about to break up with the boy (whom she calls the emo spawn of Hell sometimes), but he did it first. And for some reason, it infuriated her.

Karin was next. They were dating, but both weren't loyal. They got ticked when they found out the other slept with other people during their dating, and got in a huge argument over it. Before breaking up, they had "breaking up sex".

The only one in their group that hasn't been tainted by the Uchiha, was Sakura herself. And they intend to keep it that way. By any means necessary.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was it?**

**Yes, Sasuke is a man-slut. Deal with it.**

**I know it was kind of cliché to make Sakura the nerdy girl, and Sasuke the popular guy, but I couldn't help it. Sorry.**

**Btw, I need ocs girls for Lee, Shino, Choji, and Kiba to date. One person can make ONE oc for ONE of these characters. The more detailed/ non mary-sueish, the more chance your oc makes it.**

**Review please!**


	3. She's Coming Today

**I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, favoring, and following my story. Who am I kidding? I LOVE that you even read it.**

**So far, only one of the four guys have a oc girlfriend,**

**Shino; Yumi by Iloveninjas**

**Kiba, Lee, and Choji are still alone. MAKE AN OC PLEASE!**

**Anyway, now to the story!**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the hall on that fine Wednesday morning, or, in his case, would have been fine morning. He was nervous because the new girl, Hinata, was coming today.

'What do I do? Do I ask her out or?' Naruto thought nervously.

Naruto took a few more steps, and stopped to think again. Apparently, it's too hard to walk and think at the same time.

Naruto was too busy thinking to notice that Sasuke had walked up to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Having trouble there, Naruto?" Sasuke mocked with a smirk.

Naruto jumped, literally at Sasuke's voice. He turned around angrily.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled at him, as he put his hand to his beating heart.

Sasuke just smirked at him and said, "Whatever. I want to modify this bet, but if you want, you can keep it the same."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the statement and asked, "What?"

"Same rules and everything, except I'm going after a different target." Sasuke replied, though he gritted his teeth at the last part.

Naruto to say the least was curious, and he asked, "Who is it?"

"The one girl who has ever hit me, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke replied he said with a still upset face.

Naruto laughed at the look on Sasuke's face, "Oh call Fox News! Uchiha Sasuke has been RE-JECT-ED!"

"I was not rejected." Sasuke grunted out.

Naruto stopped for a moment and asked, "Who is Sakura Haruno?"

"Some twilight nerd." Sasuke replied.

Naruto gave him a skeptical look and asked, "Why do you want to do it with a twilight nerd?"

Sasuke scowled and replied, "Because she's a challenge."

Naruto smiled at him and said, "Okay, I agree to the terms. But, I have one more condition."

"What?" Sasuke asked through narrowed eyes.

"We have to make them love us first." Naruto replied.

"…so no random sex?" Sasuke asked with a annoyed tone.

"No random sex." Naruto confirmed.

"D**m, fine." Sasuke replied grudgingly.

Sasuke began walking off before he stopped halfway in the hall. He turned around and walked towards Naruto.

"Give me your cell phone number." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto gaped in disbelief before asking, "Why?"

"We can keep in touch better if we know how the other is going on their own mission." Sasuke replied.

Naruto snickered and said, "Really Sasuke? Mission? We're not ninjas you know."

Sasuke scowled and glared at the blond angrily, "Do you want to exchange numbers or not?"

Naruto lifted his hands in front of his body which meant "calm-down-you-moody-emo". They exchanged numbers and Sasuke walked away.

'Okay, this makes this better. But I still don't feel right about this.' Naruto thought with slight relief and slight guilt.

* * *

**Scene change:**

Neji stood in front of his cool friends with a stern expression, that included; Sasuke Uchiha, the cocky emo playboy; Sai Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother who is socially retarded and loves to paint; Gaara Sabakuno, the scary boy who has been to juvenile detention centers before; Shino Amburame, the calm and collected, yet actually likes bugs; and finally, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius of the bunch.

"I've called you'll here to say that at lunch time today, my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga, is coming to school-" Neji started.

"So?" Sai interrupted curiously.

"And none of you are allowed to date her." Neji finished sternly.

None of his friends seemed to care in the least, and Shikamaru just went back to sleep. Neji smirked.

'No one is going to take her away from the Hyuuga. And I will make sure of that.' Neji thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Scene change:**

To say the least, Naruto was anxious. It was only an hour until lunch, and he didn't know what to do. He was nervous about meeting this girl.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to Asuma Sarutobi as he talked about the wars that the world has had.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is the date of World War Two and the date of when it ended?" Asuma asked.

That startled Naruto out of his thoughts, "Uh….."

Naruto looked down on his desk and saw there was a note. He read it and looked up.

"The first of September, 1939; and the second of September, 1945?" Naruto replied, as it sounded more like a question than anything.

"Correct." Asuma replied, as he looked back at the board.

Naruto turned to the left and saw a girl he hasn't seen before, she had pink hair. Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks."

She timidly smiled before going back to writing her notes.

* * *

**Scene change:**

As everyone knows, when there is a new person at school, they instantly get talked about….and popular. But, if they are not as cool, or attractive, or something wrong with them, they just get downgraded to geek.

But, they have yet to see the new girl, and Naruto felt like he was about to piss his pants. What if there was something wrong with her? What if she thought she was out of his league? What if all the other guys wanted her? Against Sasuke's friends, he doesn't have a chance.

Heck, he probably doesn't even have a chance against Suigetsu or Kiba. Naruto, at best, was a six.

And all the gossip ranging from, "I heard she was a psychopath killer" to, "I heard she was a fine piece of a**" didn't help his fears much.

And that's when the whole lunchroom got quiet. Neji stood beside a rather shy looking girl.

And Naruto wasn't able to see anything other than Neji, as Suigetsu and Kiba were in front of him.

"She's…beautiful." Kiba marveled in awe.

And Naruto got out from behind them and his eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry if it was kind of short. **

**Next chapter is mostly from Hinata's point of view. Here are the teachers for this grade.**

**Asuma= History teacher**

**Kakashi= Math teacher**

**Kurenai= science teacher**

**Gai= guy's physical education**

**Anko: girl's physical education**

**Yamato= Tutor**

**Iruka= English teacher**

**Baki: substitute for any subjects**

**Review please!**


End file.
